Coughee Brothers
by TeddyDreadThePotHead
Summary: 3 Brothers move to Hollywood. The youngest one, Earnie, is a rapper who is trying to make it big. Hollywood Arts is a good place to start. If only his drinking problem doesn't kill him first. He grows closer to Cat everyday. Can she help him? Sure. But does he want help? I do not own the name Coughee Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Victorious or any lyrics from the actual group the "Coughee Brothers." This my first story and I'm pretty nervous. Criticism should be straight forward. Don't Bullshit me guys. Let me know what you think.**

"…One thing ya'll should know… I smoke dope." The beat dropped as he finished his sentence. Cat was unsure what to think. All new students at Hollywood Arts had to audition to get into the school. She just had never seen a rap group here. The chubby rapper on stage was sweating as he started the chorus to the song. "Smoking that weed, feeling fine, got me a 40 and a fat ass dime." He stepped to the front of the stage and started his verse. He was mesmerizing as rhymes seemed to fall out of his mouth at a slow pace, slurring every syllable.

This kind of music was different than what she was used to hearing. Her collection was full of the usual Katy Perry and Taylor Swift. He was rapping about a life she didn't know. She wondered where he was from. His accent had an odd drawl. At the very end of his verse they made eye contact. She blushed. She had to meet him.

The audience cheered as the group finished and the judges welcomed them with a unanimous decision. As they walked off of stage, Cat and Andre approached the rappers "Yo man! Ya'll niggas got bars!" Andre declared. Cat thought the way he was speaking was kind of odd. "2 for $20" was their response. Andre was confused although he knew what they were talking about. "I may take you up on the offer sometime. But for now I'm Andre and this is Cat. You guys should come eat lunch with us!" He looked back at his 2 group members and nodded. "Sure", he slurred. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. Cat looked at Andre and he back at her.

As they were walking to the table after getting tacos, "My name is Earnest but everyone calls me Earnie." "These are my brothers Cornelius and Devin." He took the initiative to introduce himself to all present at the table. As he stepped forward he tripped over his own feet, face first. His brothers helped him up and sat him down. When he was settled he pulled out a shiny, golden flask. What became apparent was something Andre and Cat were trying to figure out. Earnie was completely drunk. He took a long pull from it and introduced his brothers.

He had extreme beer breath and there was something much stronger than beer in his flask. He burped loudly, "Sorry about that." "It's cool." reassured Andre. Earnie pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Cat thought something about this guy was unusual. He was rapping about beer, pickup trucks, weed, and someone by the name of DJ Screw. Everyone had been wondering where he was from.

Cat was the first to say, "You guys aren't from around here are you?" "We're from Texas. We were born here in California though." He smiled. "Oh and I'm the only one going to this school. They have both already graduated from high school." His phones alarm clock began to go off. As he finished his cigarette he passed a small, clear plastic bag to his brother Cornelius. Devin handed a small orange rectangle with a flap on it. "Time for medicine," He grinned. "We are roommates though." As he finished his sentence he silently got up and walked over to a garbage can. For around a minute he vomited heavily into it. It was noisy enough for all at the table to hear it. His older brother Devin showed concern but didn't go over to him. His oldest brother Cornelius seemed indifferent, not even offering a shrug. When Earnie returned he had a bloody nose and his dreads were all over his face. When he sat down he pulled a beer of his back pack. "Maybe you've had enough", Cornelius said not even looking up from what he was doing. He was ignored completely. Then Earnie pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Hey everyone!" Robbie had just walked up. He noticed the smoke and said "You aren't supposed to smoke in school." "Earnie sipped his beer and said, "But I like to smoke when I drink." All of a sudden he convulsed into a harsh coughing fit, no doubt brought on by smoking cigarettes. Cornelius couldn't help but to laugh at his brother. "Time to go." He said. "That was quick. New record?" asked Earnie. "Not even." They got up and said there goodbyes to the people who still knew very little about them. While walking to the parking lot Cat caught up with them. "You guys are really talented. Maybe we could collaborate sometime…"

**AN: This is the first chapter that i want to make into either a series or a huge number of chapters. I have tons of ideas of where I want this to go. So, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAAAASE, Tell me what you guys think. **

**With Best Regards,**

**Smoke Somethin'! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings all. Chapter 2 of Coughee Brothers. Cat accompanies Earnie to a recording studio. Rap music! Weed! Sushi! Please enjoy.- Teddy Dread

"Hmmmm, how about sushi when we are done at the studio?" Earnie considered. "Oh my god! I love sushi! Can I come to the studio?" She asked with a soft smile. Earnie looked at his brothers who were shaking rhetoric heads no. "I don't know if this is the right place for someone like you." He Replied. Her personality was much too sweet for a studio located in Compton, California. "Please?" She pleaded. Shstoked her bottom lip out and twisted her red curls with her fingers. He had a weakness for red heads. "Go get your things." He sighed.

At the studio

"If someone offers you something ask either me or my brothers if it's ok." he instructed. She was quite offended. "Look! I may be sweet but I can handle myself! Alcohol isn't exactly new to me!" She fussed. "I'm sure you have, but behind these doors is a plot more than just alcohol..."

He opened the door to the studio and smoke flowed out. He disappeared behind the smoke. Cat hesitated until a hand reached out and beckoned her inside. It was a little easier to see inside. The sweet smelling smoke was thick. There were quite a few people inside. "Cat. This is my manager Quincy. But you should call him Q-Dog. Everyone else does anyway." he said non chalantly clearly focusing on something else. " I'm going to do a few verses. Q could you watch after her for me?" He nodded his head and patted the seat next to him for her to sit in. As she sat she couldn't help but notice how different Earnie was from everybody else there. His hair was twisted into short dreadlocks that stood on end. Like he was electrically shocked. His outfit consisted of bright blue Vans, slim fitting jeans, a belt made from a cadillac seat belt and a blue t shirt with a picture of a vinyl record on it. All others were dressed in baggy jeans, Jordan's and their hair was cut low into fades. A few had blue bandanas in their back pockets. "Let me hear that beat again." a voice asked from the recording booth. "Hey Q-Dog. Can I try what you are smoking?" She asked. "I don't know. Did Earnie say you could smoke?" "He's not the boss of me!" She said in an agitated tone. Before he could answer As voice said " Yo Q! Let her hit that shit!" Earnie voiced his approval through the microphone. After taking a few pulls Earnie began to rap. His thick Texas accent grooved through the speakers. Heavy bass shook the room. A funky synthesizer pierced through the smoke. She was mesmerized until her fingers began to burn. She dropped what was left of the joint on the floor. So little was left that other ember on the end of it extinguished in seconds. "You smoked it all!" Accused Quincy. "I know. Got anymore?" She asked, completely serious. He was mad at first but let out an amused chuckle. "Sure do. But maybe you could pass it this time?" He sat there rolling many joints. He even taught Cat how to roll. Eventually, after recording several verses, and redoing a few, Earnie walked out of the booth. Cat was nearly sleep. "Wake up." he nudged her and she followed him outside. The fresh air woke her up fully. They walked to a black Chevrolet pickup truck. Earnie would have had Cat drive but she was getting giggly and he wanted her to enjoy herself. Earnie sighed as the engine roared to life. "Sushi?" He asked looking over at her. "Please!" She answered excitedly. He put the truck into gear and left the studio behind. Earnie had an odd feeling about Cat. He shook the thought out of his head and gunned the truck towards their destination.

AN: I know its been a minute since I first started this story, but that's how the life of living without an Internet connection goes. Please read and review. I love criticism. That is the only way I can get better. Y'all take it easy. Smoke Sum- Teddy Dread


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the next chapter in "Coughee Brothers". After recording a few verses Cat and Earnie head to a restaurant for sushi. A good time for them to get to know each other dont you think? Enjoy!

They arrived at the restaurant. Cat was stoned completely. She was giggling at the few corny jokes that Earnie had told her. Earnie himself was having trouble remembering many jokes because of his own present state of mind. He and Cat got out of the truck and started towards the door. Earnie began to lose his balance but Cat was right next to him. She provided a shoulder for him to steady himself. They went in and say at the bar. Earnie pulled out a fake ID and slapped it on the table top. He ordered a few sakis and downed one of them. Cat decided she would start the conversation. "So, Earnie. Are you a cowboy?" Earnie raised an eyebrow. He hated when people assumed things about him because he was from Texas. "No. I'm not a cowboy. I was born here in California. I moved to Texas when I was a baby. I may be a country Texan but that doesnt mean I'm a cowboy." He said irritated. "I didn't mean anything by it." she explained. "I've never met a Texan before you." Earnie lowered his eyebrow. "Oh. Well I did used to ride horses sometimes..." Cat listened to Earnie tell about his home state. She could tell he really missed his home. He reminisced about the rolling hills of East Texas. The football games on Friday night. Then he asked her what it was like in California. They talked and talked. Earnie drank and drank. Their food arrived and all was silent as they scarfed down their food. They ordered dessert just so they could keep talking. Cat talked about Andre. She had feelings for her friend. He didn't return those feeling but she still had hope. Earnie rolled his eyes as he listened. Why did girls always have to talk about other guys to him. He ordered a few shots of Vodka and threw them back as they decided to leave. Cat lived nearby and was going to walk home until she noticed Earnie about to drive. She tapped him on the shoulder and led him to the passenger side of his truck.

She pulled into her driveway. Her parents were away on business so she had Earnie stay at her house. Earnie walked through her door and was awed by the size of the house. "You room is upstairs." she said leading him to it. "My room is next door if you need anything. Or you can just press the intercom and William, our butler, will help you. He's on call 24/7." This was the type of life Earnie dreamed about. He wasn't used to having a father around let alone a butler. He grew up on the bottom side of the poor class. He pulled the covers back and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was snoring deeply. Cat returned to find him unconscious. She placed a wastebasket next to the bed. She started to leave until she heard a gurgling sound. She turned around to see Earnie emptying his stomach into the trash pale. She pressed the intercom system and ordered William to the room. She sat next to him as he passed back out. She wondered why he did this to himself...

Flashback to the restaurant

"I've been drinking since drinking since 16 but I heard my first drink when I was 10. I snuck a beer from my Mom. She always kept them around and I wanted to try. My Mom kicked me out the house a few times when ever I got into trouble for it. We never did reconcile before I left..."

End Flashback

"Yes Ms. Cat?" William arrived. "Earnie isn't feeling very well. Take care of him tonight." "Yes ma'am."

Throughout the night he was quite a handful. Getting out of the bed to vomit or use the restroom. William took the initiative to hide his flask until the morning. Earnie had a few nose bleeds in the night from vomiting his brains out. Every once in a while Cat came back to check him. Eventually he stayed sleep and she could get some rest. She still wondered why he drank so heavily. She decided she should try to find out eventually. But not tonight. She was drifting further into dreams. Dreams about Andre...

In the morning

"Morning sleepy head." Cat greeted him with a smile at the breakfast table. He waved a silent greeting as his head was banging with a severe headache. A finger tapped him on the shoulder. He turned with a start. It was William. He had 2 Aspirin on, literally, a silver platter. He took them and swallowed them with a swig from his golden flask. William rolled his eyes and said, "Will there be anything else Master Earnie?" "Naw nigga, I'm straight." Cat giggled at the lack of class. He sat across from her and marveled at the stack of delicious chocolate chip pancakes. He didn't touch them. "Is there something wrong with them?" She asked. "No. They look delicious." He replied. There was a long silence. Cat was going to say something but Earnie started first. "I don't understand. First you payed for the sushi. Then you let me stay here. Now you made me breakfast... Why are you being so nice to me?" Cat responded "You must not be used to this." He shook his head no. "Well I'm nice to all of my friends. And I figured that we could be friends too." she said with a smile. Earnie looked into her eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. Sincerity. He looked back at his pancakes and clutched a fork. The pancakes tasted as good as he had ever had. When he was done "We gotta get to school soon. Can I catch a ride?" Cat inquired. "You don't have a Lexus?" He asked sarcastically. "Of course not. It's a Corvette." said shot back. He laughed heartily and pulled his keys from his pocket "Trade you." he said with a smirk.

**AN: And that's chapter 3 folks. Will Cat find out why Earnie drinks so heavily? Why is Earnie so unused to people being kind to him? What about her feelings for Andre? How did William know Earnie likes chocolate chips with his pancakes? Read on my friends. Read on. **

**All the best. Your homie, Teddy Dread the Pothead **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Next chapter in the "Coughee Brothers" Saga. We are at Earnies album release party. Cat has had feelings for Andre but now her heart has someone else in it. But who? Read on my friend. Oh! And I don't own Victorious or any if the characters except for the group of characters known as the "Coughee Brothers". And then I don't own the name "Coughee Brothers"... That goes to Devin the Dude and Rap-a-Lot Records... Smoke Sum!**

"So, the party is at 10 over at Tori's house... Yeah her parents are gone for the weekend... Yeah I'll bring the beer and shots... Alright Q. Peace." Q-Dog, or Quincy was Earnies manager. He kept Earnies barely there career going. Shows, interviews, collaborations... You name it and Quincy was there to help. Tonight's task was an album release party. Quincy would make this a party for the record books, that's what he does. But the album... He leaned back in his chair and lit a marijuana filled cigarillo. Earnies debut was a solid project. But the project was in California. The west coast. They didn't know much about southern music. He had a tough job ahead of him. Promoting an album across the country from its originally intended demographic. Getting interviews, getting the singles radio play... He took a long drag and sighed the smoke out of his lungs. There would be time for that. Now he had to prepare a raging party in less than 12 hours. And he had school in a few minutes. He grabbed his keys and was out the door. "Let's get it." He said to himself. Motivating himself to be a good manager to an artist that very well may never make it big.

Almost time for the party

"Is everything ready for tonight?" asked Earnie. "It's all ready. Oh yeah, and those Northridge hoes gonna be in here deep. So, I grabbed you a pack of Trojans." "My nigga." Earnie was satisfied. He was ready for the party. Cat was already there filling bowls with pretzels and spiking the punch bowl with Everclear. Ever since he had stayed at her house he and Cat had been inseperable. After finishing the punch she walked over to where the inebriated Earnie was and sat on his lap. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Earnie couldn't feel his face but he realized what just happened. On pure impulse he smothered his lips against hers. She could smell his beer breath. She inhaled deeply. They kissed passionately for a long time. Until Tori came downstairs. "What. The. Fuck are you doing to Cat!" She screamed. Earnie jumped out of his seat sending Cat to the floor. "Nothing!" He replied, looking at the floor. Tori didn't buy it. She bounded across the floor towards Earnie. She would have tackled him if Cat hadn't stepped in the way. "Stop it Tori! I kissed HIM!" "What?" Tori was confused. "But what about Andre?" She asked. "Yeah. What about Andre?" Earnie was equally confused. "I like Andre. I really do but he doesn't like me. So, I like Earnie. He's sweet, and... He needs my help." She looked deep into Earnies eyes. Sincerity. That's all Earnie could think. The doorbell rang. It was Andre. Tori looked back at Cat. She was holding hands with Earnie. Andre saw it. A smile stretched across his face. "Pass that bottle Earnie!" "My nigga." Earnie replied as he passed a bottle of rum to his good friend Andre.

During the Party

The party was raging. Trap music blared through speakers that Quincy had acquired. Earnies brother Cornelius went up stairs with Tori. No one questioned her when she came back down stairs with her hair a mess. Beck had too much to drink and he was passed out on the couch. He didn't notice that a few people were drawing on his face. Andre and Earnie sat back and passed a joint back and forth while they watched a drinker Cat dance with Jade. "So,"Andre began. "You and Cat. It's official?" "I suppose so." He replied before taking a drag. "She's a sweet girl. One of my best friends... Don't screw her over." Earnie looked over at Andre who had a serious, straight face. He looked deep into his friends eyes. He could see the same thing he saw in Cats eyes. Sincerity. "Don't worry. I'll be a good boyfriend." "Ok then." Andre said satisfied. "She's a girl that will try hard to make you happy." "But can I make HER happy?"...

**A/N: This is a short chapter... I'm sorry. But I'll be uploading another chapter sometime today. Earnies drinking has been steady. He is excited for his debut album to be released. What will happen when it's finally out. Will it top the charts or will it be a flop?**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 months after the album release party...**

Cat was Andre's oldest friend. He had never developed romantic feelings for her but he definitely had strong emotions. That's why he had many concerns when she started dating Earnie. At first it wasn't that bad. His drinking had always been an issue but since his album flopped it's been out of control. He stopped coming to school everyday. The last time Andre saw him it looked like he was losing weight. "Has Earnie been eating much lately?" He asked her one day. "I bring food by his house everyday he doesn't come to school but I think he lets his brothers eat it instead." Cat has been on edge ever lately. Earnie stayed to himself. Their relationship was strained tightly. He didn't seem to care about much anymore. Even their love making was disconnected and dispassionate. He cared less for himself too. The only time he bothered to shower was when he was going to see Cat. Spending more and more of his money on alcohol, he wasn't able to help his brothers buy groceries. Not that he ate much of them anyway. Cornelius stopped trying to help his brother. He couldn't just force him to slow his drinking. He let his brother wallow in his self pity. Devin didn't want to give up on his brother but Earnie was getting less reasonable. Especially after he stopped smoking Marijuana. Earnie and Devin were very close in age. They grew up side by side. Tgey both discovered weed together and it was one thing that could bring either one of them out of a funk. But now... Earnie was lost. Lost in a sea of poison. Nothing he could do about it.

**Dinner at Cat's house...**

"...so now we have a huge project due in about a week." "Thats nice." Earnie wasn't interested in the conversation, and he was doing a terrible job hiding it. "So how was your day?" Cat asked through gritted teeth. She was getting irritated by him ignoring her. "Same as always. Sat at home." "Are you still listening to your album everyday?"Cat asked. Earnie looked up from his plate of untouched food. He looked into Cats eyes. Why would she mention his album? He dropped his head down again and thought back to what happened.

_Flashback _

"...That's all!? 50 copies?! I dropped it a month ago!" Earnie fumed. He was sitting in a familiar recording studio with his manager Quincy. "What if we put out another single? Or maybe shoot a video or- "It wouldn't make a difference." Quincy interrupted. "People here don't want the southern sound. They like pop music. In case you haven't noticed that's not your genre..." "Quincy, I put everything I had into that album. It's who I am." "I know it is. I was right here with you the entire time." "Ughh, why'd we have to leave Texas?!" "Don't go there," snapped Quincy. "You couldn't keep your mouth closed! Thats what happened! I told you to stop drinking so much. Its a bad idea to go to you're hearing drunk. But you just had to." Earnie looked down at his feet. Everything that was being said was true. He had been caught drinking and driving. He would have gotten off with a warning if he had not shown up to court puking and cursing at the judge. Now he was states away from his friends, family... His music was out of place. It was all his fault. Everything. "Look. I know a few radio dj's that will give you a few spins but honestly..." He took a deep breath And continued. "You may want to start taking school a little more seriously..."

End Flashback

He left the dinner table. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He retrieved a bottle of Everclear and a glass. After looking at the glass he put it back. He slumped on the couch and began to take long swigs from the bottle. Cat got up from the table and walked in front of him. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Silence wasn't broken until ceramic tool another gulp from the bottle, finishing it. Tears friended in Cats eyes. She ran to her room sobbing her eyes out. Earnie sat there for a minute. Then, "William." "Yes Master Earnie?" "Go get me another bottle." "I do apologize sir but Ms. Cat has instructed me not to provide you with anymore alcohol." There was silence again. "Fuck it!" Earnie screamed as he stomped out of the front door. He got into his truck and started it. Blurry vision and nausea told him not to leave. But anger Pushed him to put the truck in gear and drive down the Road. He wasn't sure where he was going. But right then, anyplace would do. He drove in the general direction of his house. There was liquor there. He ran a stop sign. And that was it...

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrr! Ya'll be easy! **


	6. Cancelled!

AN: I have decided to leave the Coughee Brothers story as a cliffhanger. Honestly, I wrote myself into a corner. So instead of doing another chapter I will be rebooting it. I have nearly 10 chapters of unused material for Coughee Brothers. The new Coughee Brothers will still involve Earnie but with a few changes. (Less drinking for one.) You can also look forward to a few other fan fictions in the works. If there are any suggestions for subjects to write about PM me. Anything else? No? Ok then back to the metaphorical writers desk... Its metaphorical because I update from a phone... you can probably tell from all of the grammatical errors and random words thrown in around the chapters...

Ok later guys. -TeddyDreadThePothead


	7. Rebooted !

I've decided to reboot my story "Coughee Brother" . I'm inexperienced as a writer and to be honest I wrote myself into a corner there before I cancelled it so now I will be starting anew with the original material I wrote for "Coughee Brothers " . It starts a couple of weeks after Cat and Earnies visit to the sushi restaurant . I'm sure you guys will Like this better !or at least I will !Let's goooooo !


	8. Fresh Coughee!

AN: I rebooted the story as you may well know. It was for the best ... Anyway, I made a fresh pot of Coughee for you guys! Enjoy! Takes place after the trip to the recording studio and before the album release party.

A few days had passed since Cat's visit to the recording studio. Earnie had adopted to his new Hollywood environment well. He had gotten to be good friends with everyone. Except Robbie. He couldn't stand being around Earnie. He was constantly smoking and drinking. And if Robbie had to listen to one more conversation with Earnies Texas accent he was going to pop! Earnie didn't feel the same way though...

"I'm having an album release party this Weekend. I want you to be there." Earnie extended the invitation. "Umm, sure... I guess." Robbie stuttered out. "Cool. Saturday ,Tori's house, 10pm." Earnie smiled and left Robbie standing there, dumbfounded. He didn't understand. He had made it perfectly clear to Earnie that he didn't want his friendship. "Don't be a wuss! He wants to be your friend!" Rex chimed in.

On Saturday around 9:45: "Give me your wallet!" Demanded a voice from the shadows. Robbie froze with fear. "Not a chance criminal!" Rex defended Robbie. "Shut that puppet up freak!" Said the mugger, putting a knife to Robbie's thief checked Robbie's pockets ,but all of a sudden... "Hey Robbie!" Robbie looked and saw Earnie and his brothers walking across the street towards him. They must gave stopped at the gas station across the way. "Is this guy bothering you?" Earnie asked earnestly. "Get the fuck out if here! I'm working!" The thief threatened. "I don't think so." Earnie replied. The mugger stepped towards Earnie and swung with his knife. Earnie easily evaded the knife. Earnie stepped forward and placed a left jab into his face. With a right hook the thief was on the ground, unconscious. "Don't fuck with professionals." Earnie mumbled as he searched the thieves pockets. "Hmmm, someone has been working hard," he commented as he retrieved a large was of cash. Robbie stood still. Everything had happened so quickly. "We should go" Cornelius said all if a sudden. "Yeah we should... Robbie! Let's go!" Robbie followed without the slightest bit of hesitation.

At the party

"I never got to thank you properly. What you did was amazing! You looked like a boxer." Robbie was intrigued by Earnie. "Texas Golden Gloves champion." Earnie explained. "Wow! How come you never mentioned it before?" He asked. "Before I left Texas I had one last boxing match. It was business as usual until the last round. He dropped his left hand and I caught him with a hook. He fell to the mat and... he never got back up again... I killed him Robbie... he's dead." Robbie stood there, shocked. "After that fight I couldn't stand the sight of the ring. That night I took a vow of peace. Never again would I use my hands to hurt anyone." "But Earnie, earlier you knocked out the guy who was trying to rob me." "Well, the safety of a friend is more important than my personal issues. Hopefully I won't have to make that decision again." "You broke your vow for me?" "Yeah. Cat talked so much about how good of a friend you were ,and a friend of Cat's is a friend of mine."

**AN: Short chapter . I'm testing the waters so to speak. Please read and review. Reviews keep me going with new material. If I know you guys like what you read then I can give you guys as much Coughee Brothers as you want! Next chapter later on today. Later guys! Smoke somethin'!-Teddy Dread **


	9. Chapter 9

**: Here is the conclusion to the album release party. This was the original way we find out that Cat likes Earnie. Not as dramatic but I think this fits better. Oh yeah and I don't have dreads anymore but I'm still Teddy :)**

The party was going well. "Yo Earnie! Let's hear the album!" Andre called from across the room. He was sharing a joint with Q-Dog. The music started with a synthesizer whining through the speakers. A farting bass line pushed through next with 808 bumps making the windows shake. Earnie's voice followed, grooving along to the beat. His signature drawl lazily fell from the speakers. Tori was dancing with Cornelius. Cornelius's long dreadlocks flowed around his head like clouds around a mountain. Just before the party he popped a "Molly". Sweat covered his face but he only felt more alive as he continued dancing. Robbie sat next to Devin and began a conversation. His puppet Rex was entertaining all nearby. Earnie grabbed a microphone and started rapping along to his album.

" I'm gone off the Molly and some 211. Smoking blunts with fat bitches and my brother Devin!" After the song was over he put down the mic and retreated to the kitchen, where the alcohol was kept. He poured a few shots and Cat walked over to him. They locked eyes and downed the shots. They began to kiss passionately. She tugged his dreads lightly as he ran his fingers through her well defined curls. They continued until they were interrupted by a drunk party goer bumped into bowl of punch knocking it over. It spilled all over Cat's dress. "Well, I guess I didn't really like this dress anyway. I'm going to go up stairs and clean up." Earnie stood motionless as he watched Cat walk away, swaying her hips. He didn't know what do until Q-Dog said, "Yo Earnie! Pick up that mic. The albums second single is coming up next." Earnie figured he'd have enough time to "Get to know" Cat. For now he had to perform. As they say, "The show must go on.

The rest of the party went well. Everyone drank or smoked in excess. Tori ended up going upstairs with Cornelius. Beck and jade had the couch to them selves. And Andre had passed out in the bathroom. The album had long been done playing and most everyone had left the house. Eventually it was time to call it a night. "You guys have to stay and help me clean up." Tori was amazed by the amount of garbage that has accumulated in her house. "Oh definitely,"said Earnie said falsely. He had never intended on helping her clean. He took Cat by the hand and out of the front door and led her to his truck. He had sobered up since his last drink, so he was feeling confident in his driving ability. He put his last into the door to unlock it, but he missed the keyhole. He realized how drink he still was. He looked at Cat who seemed to be sleeping as she leaned on the truck. He didn't want to risk her safety. He pulled out his phone and called a cab. He was sure Tori wouldn't mind if he left his truck in her driveway for the night, even though he did ditch her when it was time to clean. "Cat where do you live?" "Call William. He knows what to do..."

At Cat's house

"Hello, you must be Earnie. I'm William, Ms. Cats caretaker." William greeted enthusiastically. "What's good nigga?" Earnie replied. "Thank you very much for bringing her home safe and sound. I worry about her sometimes." he explained. "It was no problem. After all, she is my girlfriend." Earnie finished his sentence and became distracted by the enormous size of the house. "Oh really?," William questioned. "Yeah, something like that," said Earnie as he found his way to the liquor cabinet. William's hand stopped the opening of the cabinet, "How old are you Earnie? 16? 17?" "I'm 18," he replied. "I see. Well then." William reached into the cabinet and pulled out a padlock. "I hope you don't do what I think you are about to do," Earnie said, hoping the lock was for something else. William's face stretched into a grin and enthusiastically pooped the lock onto the cabinet. "It's time to get Ms. Cat to bed. Give me a hand Earnie?" "Whatever dude," he mumbled. "It was just a night cap." They got Cat into bed. She wasn't at all happy about her night being ended so abruptly. "I want Sushi!" a drunken Cat fussed. "We just had Sushi. Don't you remember?" Earnie lied. "Oh yeah! I'm stuffed! Tee Hee Hee!" Earnie felt his face get hot. He was a sucker for red heads, and her laugh was absolutely adorable. Earnie tucked her into bed and walked out into the hallway to speak to William. "You know, I don't know why you locked the cabinet. I have to leave now anyway." "Oh of course Mr. Earnie. Breathe into this first for me please." He held up a small device with a straw on it. Earnie was quite familiar with breathalyzers but he didn't know anyone could own one. After a long breath, "Hmm, .09. That's over the legal limit for a 21 year old to drive. You being only 18 I cannot allow you to leave." Earnie normally would have objected but he didn't have the motivation to. William led him to a room on the third floor. "Go anywhere near Ms. Cat's room tonight and I'll have your head. Understood?" Before Earnie could answer, he was alone in a gigantic room. King size bed, flatscreen tv, a minifridge. "Hmmm, any snacks?" He opened the fridge and found something that almost made him tear up. The fridge ended up being a minibar. Vodka and Wine coolers. "Hmm... Thanks Jeeves," Earnie said with a grin. He popped open a wine cooler and turned on the tv. "Maybe I should actually take Cat to get sushi tomorrow." He pondered the question as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

**AN: Hey guys! This is my next installment of Coughee Brothers. PLease enjoy. Also, I love criticism. Good or bad. If you want to tell me you like my story, or you want to tell me it is an embarrassment to literature please tell me. Any suggestions Inbox me. As always. Smoke Sum- TeddyWithoutTheDreads ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Next chapter in the rebooted saga of Coughee Brothers. A few weeks after the album release party Earnie gets some bad news from Q-Dog. Sometimes no matter how hard you work on something it won't come out the way you pictured it. Shit Happens...**

**At the usual Compton recording studio...  
**"Give it to me straight Q. How'd we do on sales this past month?" Earnie leaned back in the chair in front of the sound board. "You really want to know," Quincy asked. He was uneasy, not really sure if Earnie was ready to hear it.

"Yeah I want to know! Why are you acting so weird?" He asked.

"You know that hip hop magazine XXL, right? Well, they reviewed your album. And..."

"And what? They gave it a good review right?"

"Not exactly. I read it..."

"Ok. And? How did they rate it?"

"... They gave it a 2 out of 5..."

Earnie was silent at first. His face was blank. His mind stopped listening to what Quincy said. How could they give something he had worked so hard on such a low rating.

"...Shit happenslike this sometimes Earnie." Qunicy got up from his chair and over to his backpack and put it on on his back. "Time for school. I'll talk to you later Q." He left without saying another word. Quincy looked after him, worried. He knew that Earnie doesn't really take dissapoinment well, but this. This was devastating. Qunicy remebers the last time Earnie felt such dissapointment. It was when he had to leave Texas. To be honest Earnie had no better option but to leave for California. Earnie had always been an outspoken individual; never afraid to tell someone off. He had very strong beliefs; and if they were challenged he never hesitated to defend himself verbally. It's good to have opinions but sometimes you can't express them to everyone. The Ku Klux Klan had seen a resurgence of popularity in his homestate in recent years. He may have been ok to stay if he had not challenged the status quo. He was give the ultimatum to leave or die. Earnie was in no way scared. He was a Texan, he knew no fear. But Earnie had a life planned, and a rope around his neck would make it difficult for him fulfill his dreams. So, he left. Qunicy's aunt owned some duplexes and for a discounted rate he left with his brothers and Qunicy. It was starting to look like that even with his safety he was giving up his oppurtunities to succeed...

**At the lunch table...**

Andre honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Only 50 copies?"

"Yeah. Mostly at obscure record stores."

"Well, I'll put some links to Itunes on my Facebook page. It's pretty popular, plenty of people will see it." Andre offered.

"Thanks," Earnie said as he pulled out his shniy, gold flask for the umpteenth time that day.

"Maybe you should eat something first. I don't want my baby sick," Cat said with a small grin. She put her hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off and took a pull from the flask. Much like his brother Cornelius,she was completely ignored. Her grin turned into a pout and she silently munched her salty french fries. Andre looked at both of them sitting there. He still didn't know how they ended up dating.

The bells rang and they headed to class. Earnie walked hand in hand with Cat. It had been nearly a month since the album release party and since then they had been inseperable. Eating together, studying together, and even sleeping together. They had not gone all the way yet though. Cat had boundaries and Earnie respected that. Her parents were perpetually on business and William, her caretaker, had learned to trust Earnie. She often stayed over at his house. He wasn't the only one in his household that was in a relationship now though. Tori was over at his house just as often as Cat was. She came for different reasons though... Cornelius. They went much further in their relationship though, evidenced by the broken headboard and the knot on top of Tori's head. Devin, prefering women of a darker shade, had many different girls coming to the house at all of the hours of the night to see him. Andre's Ex-Girlfriend had taken a liking to him. She was no where near as nasty and mean as she was though. Devin was easily able to neutralize her attitude.

**A week or so later...**

This particular day when Cat went to see Earnie something wasn't quite right. Earnie was costantly under the influence of a substance. Weed, Alcohol, Molly on occasion. He even tried LSD once. But this time when she walked in, nothing could prepare her for what she saw...

**Cliffhanger!... Just kidding! Keep reading!**

She walked into the half way open door. Her walked over broken glass. The window was broken and shards of glass were dripping with blood. She walked down the hallway towards Earnie's room. It looked like he had punched holes in the wall. When she got to his door she could hear a familiar song. It was the song that she and Earnie had recorded about a week after the party. She couldn't help but grin. She opened the doors and gasped at wat she saw.

Earnie layed face down on the floor in a pull of blood and vomit. She ran to him and turned him over. HIs open mouth was toothless. She could make out teeth in the puddle of blood. She quickly called 911. The ambulance was soon on it's way. "Please be ok," That's all she could think as she cradled his head in her lap.

**AN: That's all for now. Questions? What did Earnie do? Will the ambulance get there soon enough? What about his teeth? All questions will be answered in the next chapter of... Coughee Brothers!- Teddy**


End file.
